Kim and Jack Drabbles
by booksy101
Summary: Kim and Jack have a lot of chemistry. These are a few moments illustrating their relationship
1. Love's Equation

**I have not written anything for a while since I have been busy. So I've decided that I will write a couple of short and cute Kim and Jack Drabbles every week or so. Nothing too long just short stories that have no relation to each other.**

**Here is the first one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love's Equation<strong>

"Please, Jack. **Please!**" Kim pleaded. She was asking if I could help her study for an algebra test over the weekend. That seemed to be the one area where Kim struggled in school.

"I don't know," I said. "I am a little busy this weekend."

That wasn't really true. The real reason I didn't want to help Kim was the fact that every time I spent quality time with her I start feeling really close to her. I just want to plant a kiss on those gorgeous lips of hers, but I can't. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship by kissing her.

"Why don't you ask Milton to help you. He is much better at school stuff than I am," I said.

"Milton is so confusing! Every time I ask him for help on any thing he start babbling about the stupid details that are completely unrelated to our tests."

I sighed.

"Please," she asked with a cute, irresistible puppy dog face. I couldn't say no.

I smiled. "Sure, why not."

"Yay!" She gave me a hug. "See you on Saturday."

Great, I thought to myself. Now I have to spend hours with Kim trying not to think of how beautiful she is or how much I love her. No, I have to sit down and teach her how to solve her math problems, pretending that I don't think of her as more than a trustworthy companion.

Saturday, I went over to Kim's place and tried to explain the concepts of inequalities. It wasn't going to well.

"Why is algebra so complicated!" Kim yelled.

I tried to calm her. "How 'bout we try something a little more simple."

Kim nodded. "Can we do something with out quadratic equations?"

"Sure," I said. I tried to think of a problem to give her, but I was too distracted. Kim looked so adorable when she was frustrated. Then it hit me, the perfect problem that might give Kim a confidence boost and might get rid of the heavy feeling in my heart. I started to right the problem down, but I was nervous. What if this did ruin our friendship? I decided to take the risk, and I wrote down the problem of love:

2i+3 is less than 6u+3

"Solve for 'i'," I said.

"That's easy," Kim said. "First you subtract from both sides."

She subtracted and wrote down: 2i is less than 6u

"Then you divide by two and you get i is less than 3u," She smiled with confidence.

"That's right," I said. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Jack, you're turning red. Everything alright?" She asked. Then she looked at her answer again. I could see her piecing it together in her head.

_i is less than 3u_, she thought. _I heart you! Oh..._

She blushed, and she asked me, "Do you love me?"

I looked down and nodded sheepishly, "Well, I guess I better get going." I start heading towards the door, but Kim rushed in front and blocked me. She stood slightly on her toes and kissed me.

"I is less than 3 u too." She winked.

Grinning, I cupped her cheek, and we kissed for who knows how long.

* * *

><p><strong> I wasn't able to use the less than symbol :. So what did you think? :) **


	2. What should have happened at the ball

**This is the second drabble. Sorry it took so long. This one is an alternate ending to _The Wrath of Swan_. Not a very creative title, but a cute story. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>What Should Have Happened at the Ball<strong>

"Here is something that I never thought I would say," Jack gave an impish smile. "Wanna dance?"

Kim smiled and swayed. "Sure."

The couple stepped onto the dance floor and gripped each others' hands. Then Kim placed her arm on Jack shoulder, Jack placed his around her waist. The two waltzed happily in their square forgetting their surroundings.

"Well, Jack," Kim said. "For a guy who can't dance, you sure know how to lead."

"I'm just smooth with the ladies," He gave a smirk and winked.

They both laughed and Jack pulled Kim closer towards him so that Kim was almost dancing on top of his feet. Jack rested his forehead on Kim's. The pair closed their eyes and smiled.

"Kim," Jack said. "Even when you are covered in mud, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

She blushed and look down at her feet. Jack took his arm away from her waist and placed his hand under her chin. He then angled her head so both of their eyes met and their noses almost touched.

"I love you," he said with a certain tone. Kim stared at him, shocked. Then he closed his eyes and started to lean. Kim realized what was happening and started to lean too. As soon as their lips touched, they unclasped their hands, and Kim placed hers on Jack's shoulder, while Jack wrapped his around her waist.

After about ten seconds, Kim pushed him away realizing what she was doing. She started to walk away, but stopped herself and turned back to look at Jack. Jack was worried that he had done something wrong. Kim just stared at him trying to straighten her thoughts. Then she ran up to him an gave him a hug.

"I love you too," She said. Jack grinned and they both kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Tell me!<strong>


	3. You Can't Go

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in months, but I have been really busy with school work. Here is the third drabble. Remember this doesn't have anything to do with the others.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Can't Go<strong>

Jack stormed into the dojo. He and I had gotten into a fight about a boy who asked me out, Kurt.

"He's a nice guy, Jack!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you just try to like him?"

"He's not a nice guy, Kim!" Jack threw arms in the air as if it confirmed his argument.

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms. "Kurt has been nothing but a gentlemen as long as I've known him. He's helped me with my homework, walked me home, and even returned your wallet when you had dropped it. Is that not good enough for you."

"No, he is not good enough for you!"

Then I started to yell in his face. "Look, Jack! You have not given me a single decent reason to not go on this date, so you know what? I AM GOING!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH"

Then Jack leaned forward and gave me one long, passionate kiss. For some odd reason, I found myself kissing back. After we pulled apart I took a couple of steps back.

"Woah," I stared at him in amazement.

"Now you see why you can't go!" he said, and I heard something sincere in his voice. "I can't bear seeing you with other guys, Kim, knowing that I have liked you for such a long time. You asked me why I don't like the guys you date. Well, it's because in my mind it doesn't make sense. I can only see you with me! And you know what? Maybe you don't see me the way I see you. So go ahead have fun on your date. Maybe he deserves you more th-"

I stopped him mid sentence and pulled his head down so our lips met. I could feel all the tension that was building up from his rant melt into our kisses, a fiery passion that was fueled by love. Jack hugged my waist tight and made sure there was no space between us.

Suddenly I remembered something and had to pull away. "One moment, Jack. I have to text Kurt and tell him I have to cancel."

I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Kurt. I felt sorry for the boy, but hey, love shows up at random moments. Jacks hands never left my waist, but I didn't really mind. I actually liked it... a lot.

I quickly slipped my phone back in my pocket. "Okay, we can start kissing again." And with that, our lips danced again.

After making out with Jack for about ten minutes, Rudy entered the dojo.

"Um guys," Rudy said. Both Jack and I motioned for him to get out while we still kissed.

"Jack! Kim! This is MY dojo and I will not allow you to stand there and 'make out' when we are going to train in a few minutes. Break it up!" Rudy ordered.

I pulled away and yelled, "Fine!" I gave Jack a quick peck on the lips and went to change into my gi.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think? Hmmm?<strong>


End file.
